


Jim's Song

by rozalty



Series: Brave Enough [1]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek - All Media Types, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Post-Star Trek Beyond, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2016-09-07
Packaged: 2018-08-13 18:36:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7981927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rozalty/pseuds/rozalty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The world seemed to freeze around the two of them as Leonard took in the sight of the captain on top of him; all mussed up blonde hair, bright blue eyes that seemed to shine just like the stars in the sky that they were warping past, dark purple and red marks the shape of Leonard’s mouth littering Jim’s milky skin in places that would definitely be seen whilst they were both in uniform and on shift.</p><p>“Beautiful, darlin’.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jim's Song

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the beauty that is 'Gavi's Song' by Lindsey Stirling. I suggest you go listen to that whilst reading this.
> 
> *Note: Gavi's Song was written about the death of Lindsey Stirling's longtime friend and tour pianist, Gavi. I just listened to the song and that inspired this to come about. It does not imply that anybody is dying.*

Two A.M. came and went with nothing more than a whispered confession of love to a head of blonde hair and a sleepy smile as a soft kiss was bestowed upon his lips. There wasn’t anybody on the bridge during this time, only the crew members of the gamma shift still trudging through the quiet corridors of the ship as it continued at warp through space.

Feeling as though there was nothing beyond the securely closed door of Jim’s (and really theirs) quarters, Leonard tightened his arms around the sleepy form of his partner, fingers roughened up from working on a ranch for a brief stint tracing unidentified shaped and aimless paths through the galaxy of Jim’s back freckles. The doctor smiled softly when he felt the gentle kiss on his collarbone, tilting his head to look down at his lover.

Still a strange word for him to be calling Jim, after being a dorm mate for three years, being a best friend for eight (and counting), and being a CMO for five years.

There had been a time when the only affection they shared for each other was just being friends by day and friends with benefits whenever the other felt that they needed some extra companionship for the night. Leonard could still remember the first time Jim had pressed him against the wall, Chekov’s stolen whiskey on both their breaths as they rutted against each other for their release.

And look at how far they’d come.

Leonard looked down at Jim curled up against him, not expecting to be greeted with a pair of bright blue eyes looking up into his own green tinted hazel, and he offered the younger man a small smile. Leaning down slowly, the doctor brushed a lazy kiss against the captain’s lips, and they shared a smile into it before the smiles faded into both love and passion for each other.

Jim slid up Leonard’s body as he moved to straddle the other man’s hips, his hands travelling down the older man’s sides as their lips moved together in familiar sync. Those same hands slid past Leonard’s sides to grip at his cock gently, and he let out a soft gasp into the kiss as he felt himself beginning to harden. Before the doctor could pull away from the kiss, Jim took that opportunity to slowly slide his tongue into the other man’s mouth, kissing him languidly, and Leonard fell even harder than he thought he could at the slow way Jim was taking him apart.

“My god man, you’re going to end this before we even start.” Leonard grumbled in a hoarse voice when Jim finally pulled away from his lips, revelling in the way that the blonde man’s lips were red and swollen from their lazy making out. He reached up and brushed a calloused thumb along Jim’s full bottom lip, biting down on his own.

“Luckily I’m still stretched out from before.” Jim mumbled in response, deeming that Leonard’s length was hard enough as he slowly sank down onto it. The older man groaned loudly at the sudden feeling of that warm heat around his hardness, and his hands immediately went to slide up Jim’s pale and freckled thighs to hold his hips.

“You’re gonna kill me, kid.” The doctor said, his hazel eyes fluttering shut for a moment before he could feel Jim’s hips against his, and he looked back up at the beauty that was his lover.

The world seemed to freeze around the two of them as Leonard took in the sight of the captain on top of him; all mussed up blonde hair, bright blue eyes that seemed to shine just like the stars in the sky that they were warping past, dark purple and red marks the shape of Leonard’s mouth littering Jim’s milky skin in places that would definitely be seen whilst they were both in uniform and on shift.

“Beautiful, darlin’.” Leonard said, his voice low as he slipped back into his Georgian accent. He could already tell that he was losing control over his senses as it seemed to grow thicker from one simple term of endearment, and Jim smiled softly.

It lit up the room like the sun on Leonard’s tanned, southern skin on a hot day back in Georgia.

“You should see my view.” Jim said softly, his hands coming down to rest on Leonard’s chest as he held himself up. “Who’s the lucky one now?”

As Leonard was just about to answer, Jim lifted himself up before sinking back down onto the doctor’s hardness, setting a slow and steady pace that they could only seem to manage when they knew that they could take their time. The ship was at warp, gamma shift was still underway, and neither man was expected to actually show up for their shifts tomorrow morning (both still knew that they would stumble back to duty about halfway through, their hair all askew, and love bites peeking out of uniform collars, and wide smiles on their faces that couldn’t seem to go away).

“Still me.” Leonard whispered, staring up at Jim with nothing but pure love and adoration in his gaze. When Jim heard the tone of voice the doctor was using, he looked down to meet his gaze, and a faint red blush slowly spread over his pale skin. “You gave my old man heart a reason to keep beating. You kept me from going off of the deep end for the purely selfish reason that you needed me more than I needed you. You gave me a chance when I didn’t deserve one.”

“You’re not an old man, god you’re gonna make me cry.” Jim said in a whisper, a small smile appearing on his lips as he teased the older man beneath him. Still, Leonard could see that Jim’s playful phrase was nothing but the truth, unshed tears swimming in the ocean of his eyes. The doctor slid his arms around Jim’s waist as he rolled them over, his lips immediately going to pepper Jim’s face with loving kisses as he took over the slow and steady pace of his hips.

“You spent three goddamn years talking about exploring space and flying through the stars that we see in the night sky.” Leonard continued, his eyes searching Jim’s face for every emotion he could read as the other man’s eyes fell shut. “I’ve spent five years up here with you and let me tell you that I’d much rather stare at the night sky of your body, counting the stars of your scars and creating constellations out of your beautiful freckles.”

“Who knew you could be romantic, Bones?” Jim asked, his voice just barely louder than a whisper as he attempted to keep his emotions contained as much as he could. Leonard’s thrusts never sped up or slowed down as he took the time to kiss away the tears that had started trailing down his cheeks.

“I was born and raised to be a southern gentleman, Jim.” Leonard replied, his voice just as soft. He slid his hands down pale arms until he reached Jim’s hands, bringing them up above his head before intertwining their fingers together. “Always gotta take care of my darlin’.”

Without a warning, Jim let out a soft cry, the emotions having built up inside of him to come out in an explosive orgasm. Leonard continued his steady pace to let the captain ride out his orgasm, following soon after his lover into bliss. He could vaguely feel Jim squeezing his hands before there were lips on his, and Leonard got his mind back together just enough to pull out slowly before kissing his lover back. The blonde let go of Leonard’s hands as the other man broke the kiss, but he grabbed the doctor’s waist to pull him back down on top of him.

“I love you, Bones.” Jim said, mumbling softly as he ran a hand through his lover’s dark brown hair. “I feel like I never say it enough, but I do. I am so in love with you, you grumpy old doctor.”

“I thought I wasn’t old.” Leonard said, his lips turning upwards at the corners as he stared down at the captain. He leaned down to kiss along Jim’s jawline, their legs tangling together underneath the sheets that they had kicked off. His hazel eyes slowly drifted shut as he buried his face into Jim’s neck, letting out a long sigh as he slowly drifted to sleep.

“So much for being a southern gentleman.” Jim whispered, rousing Leonard back up from the short dozing session he had just had. “You sleep with a man out of wedlock and you can’t even tell him that you love him back.”

Leonard was quiet for long enough that he could hear Jim sighing against his hair sleeplessly, and he slowly rolled off of the captain. His lover made a soft sound of protest as he reached out for him, but the doctor sat up and looked down at Jim with what appeared to be nervousness.

“Maybe we can change that.” Leonard said, and Jim realised that the older man was being more than just serious right now. The doctor could hear Jim struggling to sit up as he looked over and slid open the drawer at his bedside table, his hand disappearing for a moment before coming back up with a black ring box in its grasp. As the doctor turned around, he looked at Jim with silk sheets pooled in his lap (an expense the captain insisted on when they first move in together, having wanted to sleep with the man on a comfortable bed for their first real night together), and he saw the exact moment when the captain realised what he meant.

“I thought that marriage wasn’t for you.” Jim said, his voice brokenly hoarse as his bright blue eyes flicked undecidedly from the ring box to Leonard’s face and back. Leonard attempted to calm his nerves by opening the ring box, his normally steady hands shaking just barely so as he pulled the ring out from its spot. He could feel Jim’s eyes on him as he set the ring box on the bedside table, turning back to the captain as he waited with baited breath.

“It’s not.” Leonard agreed, resisting the urge to laugh when Jim frowned in confusion. “Marriage isn’t for me. To give it all a label, whether it be marriage or husband or wife or anything, implies that it has a chance of falling apart. No, I’m not asking you to be my husband, Jim. I’m just asking you to be my stupid, reckless, irrational captain for the rest of our lives.”

Jim’s breath was coming out in shudders now, and when Leonard finally looked up from the simplistic but still diamond studded ring that he had thought would fit Jim perfectly, he noticed that the blonde was silently crying. The doctor moved forward and wiped away the tears gently with his free hand, hoping that they were tears of happiness.

“Only if you’ll be my grumpy old doctor in return.” Jim whispered, sniffling quietly as he looked up at Leonard with wide eyes. The older man paused for a moment before the captain’s words registered, and he nodded once, leaning forward to press their lips together as his own tears joined Jim’s in the mix.

“I wouldn’t want anything else in the entire universe.” Leonard whispered softly, sliding the ring onto Jim’s left finger before pressing a kiss to his knuckles. “I wouldn’t want to belong to anybody else.”

Jim let out a quiet, wet breath of laughter before laying down and pulling his lover down beside him, wrapping his arms around Leonard and quickly drifting off to sleep, Leonard slid his arms around the captain and ran his fingers through the blonde head of hair on his chest.

Three A.M. came and went with nothing more than a whispered confession of love to a head of blonde hair and a sleepy smile as a soft snuffle against his chest was the only response he got in return. There wasn’t anybody awake on the ship during this time, only the crew members on gamma shift and a grumpy old doctor staring down at the love of his life, knowing that there would be many more nights after this that would get his heart started up for the man laying on his chest.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm taking prompts now! Just search for 'deliriozus' on Tumblr and send them in!!
> 
> Kudos and comments are my best friends.


End file.
